elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Book: The Sallow Regent (Quest)
Black Book: The Sallow Regent is a quest in in which the Dragonborn must find the hidden knowledge within the Black Book The Sallow Regent by exploring the realm of Apocrypha. Background I read the Black Book called "The Sallow Regent," and found myself in Hermaeus Mora's realm of Apocrypha. I should uncover the knowledge hidden here, or read the book again to escape. Objectives #Learn the Black Book's hidden knowledge Walkthrough Read the Black Book found in the White Ridge Barrow. Travel through Apocrypha; the following adventure will not be as simple as it might seem, seeing as how the darkness of the realm is harmful and drains health without a light source of some sort, be it a spell or a torch. There are moving light sources throughout that act as safe havens. In the first room lies a pod just past the small pool with a tentacle on the right side. Wait for a moving light and follow it closely down the hallway to the next room. There will be another pod just outside the lit area on the left hand side of this room. Follow another light through the next hallway. After following the second hallway, there is a large open area with stationary lights near the entrance and exit. A large beam of light will periodically travel from left to right. Inside will wait two Seekers for your arrival. On the left, right next to the entrance rests yet another pod, and on the right side of the room there are several books, soul gems, and scrolls. The skill book 2920, vol 05 - Second Seed and the Spell Tome: Detect Dead can be found here or on the floor nearby if they are knocked off during the battle with the two Seekers. There are also some soul gems on a table toward the far end of the room on the right along with the Spell Tome: Conjure Seeker. All of the loot rests shrouded in darkness, so using a light source such as a torch or spell is recommended to find it. Follow a moving light down the hall and up a ramp to the next area. This space has a series of bridges, some of which will retract and extend. There are also several Lurkers in this area (2–4 depending on level), which may stall the player and force them to fight in darkness. This area is also more difficult, as the moving lights do not follow the path the player would normally opt for. An altar on the left after the first bridge has a scroll, a soul gem, and a random spell tome. From there the pathway has no deviations until the final Lurker is encountered in an area that proves to be a circular path with constant lamps in either direction. It is very easy to miss the edge in the center of this area and fall. The spell Candlelight will prove itself effective for this area (Alternatively you can use one of the following: Stendarr's Aura, Magelight, or a torch). After killing or avoiding the Lurkers, you will encounter a staircase; climb it to reach the final room, where there are two tables with books, scrolls, and soul gems, as well as a vessel with more loot. The Spell Tome Flame Thrall is found on the table to the right of The Sallow Regent which is located on a pedestal at the back of the room. Rewards At the end, the Dragonborn may choose one of these effects: *Seeker of Might - 10% more effective combat skills, 10% improved Smithing. *Seeker of Sorcery - 10% reduction in cost of all spells, 10% improved Enchanting. *Seeker of Shadows - 10% more effective stealth abilities, 10% improved Alchemy. Only one of these effects can be active at one time. Read The Sallow Regent again to change to one of the other effects (you will not have to redo the dungeon, as you will simply return at the end). Journal Trivia *Seeker of Might affects all skills in the Path of Might, including Smithing, Heavy Armor and Block. *Using the spell "Candlelight" or taking out a torch seems to provide enough light to prevent the decreasing of health, so you don't need to follow the hovering lamps. *Should the player fall, the message "You can only fall so far" appears. You will then revert to the top of the map, only to lay down and die. *The damage from the shadowy areas can still damage you with God Mode turned on. Bugs de:Schwarzes Buch: Der bleiche Regent (Quest) es:Libro negro: El regente amarillento (misión) ru:Чёрная книга: Болезненный регент (квест) Category:Dragonborn: Side Quests Category:Dragonborn: Black Book Quests